Unexpected Love
by NikkiSatana
Summary: CreatureFic. Voldermort was killed in Harry's fifth year. Some things come to light about the Malfoys and Professor Snape. Now Harry wants to show his love to someone he has had a crush on since second year. Secrets come out. What will happen? Ron & Ginn
1. SURPRISE

**Title:** Unexpected Love

**Summary:** Voldermort was killed in Harry's fifth year. Some things came to light about the Malfoys and Professor Snape. Now Harry wants to show his love to someone he has had a crush on since second year. What will happen? Ron & Ginny bashing.

**Pairings:** Harry/Lucius, Hermione/Severes, Remus/Sirius, Draco/Blaise

****

**Chapter 1**

**Harry's POV**

Voldermort had been killed in my fifth year. It turned out that Narcissa Malfoy had kept Lucius, Draco and Severes Snape under the Imperios curse. Lucius and Draco were very nice once the curse was taken off them, and they had apologized for everything. Severes Snape had apologized for everything he had said to Harry and his friends.

**Normal POV**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffendor table in the great hall. He had come to school two weeks before anyone else. The only other people there were Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Severes Snape. Harry had been brought back to the school when it was found out that his muggle relative had been starving and beating him. Harry sighed.

He was trying to figure what to do about his crush. Just then Albus Dumbledore came into the great hall and noticed Harry by himself. Albus sat down by Harry and asked, "Is something bothering you, my boy?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Can I speak to you in your office, sir?"

Albus nodded. "Of course, my boy."

They headed up to Albus's office. Harry just walked on automatic and followed Albus. When they were in the office Albus said, "Please have a seat, my boy."

Harry sat down. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

Harry looked at Albus. He said, "Sir, I have been having feelings for someone since my second year. It keeps getting worse. I don't know what to do, sir."

Albus asked, "Why don't you just tell this person, Harry?"

"It's complicated, sir. I'm gay, and I like older men."

"Harry, I still don't see the problem. You know that the wizarding world is very open to homosexuals and wizards live longer than muggles so the age difference means nothing."

Harry said, "Sir, the problem is I don't even know if he likes men. Besides, why would he want an inexperienced kid."

Albus thought about what Harry had told him. "Harry, who do you like?"

"You must promise me you won't tell Ron and Ginny, sir."

"Why didn't you say that I shouldn't tell Ron and Hermione, Harry?"

"Sir, Hermione is like me. She likes older men. However, she doesn't know if she can be with her crush because he is a professor."

"I give you my word, Harry. I won't tell Ron or Ginny who you and Hermione like."

Harry smiled happily and said, "Well, I like Lucius and Hermione likes Severes. We tried to get rid of these feelings. We did. They just keep coming back."

Albus smiled happily and said, "Harry, I know for a fact that Lucius is bi and that he actually prefers younger men. There is no rule against you and Hermione being in a relationship with your crushes."

"There is another problem, sir."

"What is that, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione and I are too afraid to talk to either one, sir. When we try to tell them our feelings, we just freeze. I think it might have to do with our creature blood, sir."

"What creature are you and Hermione, Harry?"

Harry sighed and said, "Hermione and I are half succubus and half veela, sir. We know Lucius and Severes are our mates but would they want us."

Albus thought about what Harry had just told them. "Let me summon the other three."

"Yes, sir."

Albus sent out two of the paintings to find the other three. Five minutes later there was a knock on Albus's door.


	2. Removed Glamours

**Chapter 2**

Albus said, "Come in."

Lucius, Severes and Hermione walked in. Hermione choose to sit by Harry. Lucius and Severes stood on the other side of the room. Albus said, "It seems Harry and Hermione have done a good job of keeping their creature blood a secret."

Lucius and Severes gasped in surprise. Lucius said, "They don't look any different, sir."

Hermione smirked. "I found a powerful glamour for us. We did not want the extra attention. Besides, everyone would have a field day if the Boy-Who-Lived had creature blood."

Everyone nodded at this. Severes asked, "What creature are you two?"

Albus noticed that both froze as if they were afraid. Albus sighed and said, "They are half incubi/succubi and half veela."

Lucius yelled, "WHAT! WE HAVE HAD TWO DANGEROUS CREATURES RUNNING THESE HALLS!"

Harry's heart started to beat wildly. He needed to get out of there before he collapsed. He stood and said, "I am sorry to have wasted your time headmaster."

Harry left. Hermione said, "Headmaster, I think we will have to plan a funeral in the next couple days."

Albus nodded. He looked at Severes and asked, "What do you think of this, Severes?"

Severes said, "I am taking a guess. Lucius and I are Harry's and Hermione's mates."

Albus nodded. "It seems Harry has been fighting his attraction to Lucius since second year."

Hermione said, "That's not entirely true, sir. Sometimes I have to put him under spells because he can't find Lucius. It is also getting harder to control myself, sir. Harry has only know what he was for the last couple of weeks. I have known what I was since I got my Hogwarts letter. My parents told me everything."

Albus sighed and asked, "How long have you known Severes was your mate, Hermione?"

Hermione hung her head and said, "The first day, sir. I knew it when I smelled his scent. I've tried so hard, headmaster. I had to have Harry lock me in the chamber of secrets when I found out that Severes was injured and had been under the Imperios. I was going to tear Narcissa into shreds."

Severes asked, "Why haven't you told anyone before now?"

Hermione sighed and stood up. She walked to the window and said, "We've tried so hard to keep to ourselves. We didn't know if there were any rules against it. Harry didn't know if Lucius was into men. Harry also thought Lucius wouldn't want him. We tried to tell both of you, but every time we tried to tell you we froze."

Before anymore could be said a person appeared in the portrait. The person said, "Headmaster, Harry Potter has been taken to the infirmary."

Everyone went to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey said, "I can't check him completely. He has very powerful glamour on."

Hermione waved her hand and the glamour fell from both her and Harry. Everyone gasped at what they saw. Harry's bed hair was long and straight now with blue highlights. He was very muscular and tanned. His wings were a very shiny silver color.

Hermione's bushy hair was curled and a darker brown with silver highlights. She had a fuller figure than most girls her age. Her wings were midnight black color. She said, "We knew you were our mates because of our wings and your scents."

Madam Pomfrey started to work on Harry. Hermione said, "It will do no good. He has no will to live."

Everyone looked at her and then at Harry. Lucius asked, "What do you mean?"

Hermione looked at him. "He thinks you have rejected him, Lucius."

Lucius asked, "Why would he think that?"

"Because of what you yelled in the headmaster's office."

Lucius hung his head in shame. Severes asked, "Is there anything we can do to make him want to live?"

Hermione said, "That is up to Lucius. He simply has to prove he really wants Harry as his mate."

Lucius sat down on the bed beside Harry.


	3. The Honor of Being Mates

**Chapter 3**

Lucius leaned down and whispered, "Harry, come back to me. I would gladly take you as my mate."

Lucius kissed Harry's lips. Harry moaned into the kiss. Lucius leaned back and smiled. Harry opened his eyes and saw Lucius. Harry smiled.

"Do you really want to be my mate, Lucius?"

Lucius nodded. "I've been fighting my attraction to you, Harry. I didn't think you could love me since I am older."

Hermione and Severes smiled happily. They were happy for their friends. Albus said, "Severes, you still haven't made your decision concerning Hermione."

Hermione stiffened. Severes thought about it. He said, "I would like to have her as my mate. However, I would like to get to know her better before we actually mate."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Lucius and Harry smiled. Albus said, "I think Harry and Hermione should move in with you two."

Harry sighed and said, "Headmaster, there is something else you should know. Ginny was trying to make me fall in love with her. She fed me a love potion, but it didn't work since I already knew who my mate was."

Albus nodded his head. He would make sure the Weasleys knew what their daughter had done. Albus left and went to his office. Harry looked at Lucius and asked, "When do you want me to move in?"

Lucius smiled and said, "As soon as you get out of the infirmary."

Hermione waved her hand and all of hers and Harry's stuff was there. She said, "That makes everything easier. We just got to move it into the other chambers."

Lucius and Severes smiled at her. Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep. Hermione smirked and said, "Harry needs to rest now."

Severes put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and said, 'Come with me, my mate."

Hermione smiled and said, "Lead the way, my love."

Severes was jumping for joy on the inside. Severes and Hermione left.


End file.
